Hayley Jones: The Daughter of Milah and Killian
by Partypandas00
Summary: AU Story This is the story of Hayley Jones. The daughter of Milah and Killian Jones
1. Prologue

Prologue

Milah sat below deck, sketching in her pad, suddenly the door to the cabin opened and Killian walked in, "Well?" she asked curiously, "Aye, he was here" he answered, "What happened?" Milah asked, "I challenged him, he refused" Killian told her, Milah sighed, "He's nothing but a coward" she said, half to herself, "What did you see in him?" Killian asked her, Milah sighed again, "He was descent when I first met him...but as time went on, he became more cowardly, just like his father" she told him, Killian watched her for a moment, Milah put her sketch pad away, Killian walked over to her, Milah looked up at him, he reached out and ran his hands through her hair, she smiled softly and he leaned down to kiss her, he then took hold of her hand and brought her to her feet, then led her over towards the bed.

A week or so later they were far out at sea. Milah woke early one morning, she had her arm draped over Killian and he had his arm gently around her, she smiled slightly as she watched him sleeping for a moment. Suddenly she felt her throat clog up and her mouth went dry, she then felt herself heave slightly, then in one quick movement, she sprang up from the bed and ran up onto the deck, where she leaned over to the side of the ship and retched. After a minute or two she stood up straight and took deep, sharp breaths in and out, one of the crew came over to her, "Still not over that sea sickness?" he asked her, Milah looked round at him, "I'm not so sure that's what it is..." she told him, "It's natural for someone who has never spent that long at sea to feel this way" he said to her, Milah nodded, distractedly, "How far to the nearest port?" she asked him, "A few hours maybe..." he answered, Milah nodded again, "Do you think we can dock there?" she asked, "All depends if the captain plans to" he told her, Milah once again nodded, Killian then walked over, "Everything alright?" he asked, the other man walked away and Milah turned to Killian, "Could we stop at the next port?" she asked him, Killian frowned, worriedly, "Is something wrong?" he asked, Milah shook her head, "It's nothing serious but...I just wanted to get this seasickness sorted out" she told him, Killian continued to frown for a moment and then nodded, "Do you want me to come?" he asked, Milah smiled and shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Like I said it's nothing serious" she said, Killian nodded again and gave her a kiss, Milah smiled, suddenly she felt it coming again, she lent over the side of the ship and retched again, "I didn't think I was that bad" Killian joked, Milah straightened up and composed herself, she smirked, "There was nothing wrong with that" she said to him, they smiled at each other, "I'm going to lie down for a bit" Milah said, before heading off back below deck.

After a couple of hours they docked at a small town and Milah departed the ship, she found a doctor to check her, make sure everything was fine. She told him what was wrong and how long she had been unwell, he then asked her some questions. Finally he came to a conclusion and Milah was shocked at what he told her. She was pregnant. Milah sat in utter disbelief, "Are...you sure?" she asked, the doctor nodded, "In my professional opinion, yes" he told her, Milah placed her hand onto her stomach and glanced down at the floor, "Roughly...how many weeks would you say?" she asked, "I would put you at...just over a week" he told her, It's hard to know for sure at this stage" Milah nodded, she thanked the doctor and left.

As she made her way back to the ship, she began to think about what she was going to say to Killian. Would he be happy? Surprised? Milah sighed to herself as she climbed the ramp onto the ship, Killian was waiting for her as she got on deck, "Everything okay?" he asked, Milah said nothing for a moment, her hand was laid across her stomach, Killian frowned, "What is it?" he asked, "Is there something wrong?" Milah shook her head distractedly; she was still thinking how she was going to tell him, "No...Nothing like that?" she said, there was a pause and then Milah went on, "Killian...I...I'm pregnant" she told him. He stood there for a moment, stunned and then a smile spread across his face, "You are?" he said happily, he hugged her and then placed his hand onto her stomach, "That's fantastic!" he said and then hugged her again, Milah smiled as she hugged him back, Killian then kissed her, "This calls for a drink!" he said and then turned and went off below deck. Milah watched him walk off, feeling slightly relaxed now.


	2. Chapter 1 10 Years Later

Chapter 1

10 Years Later

 _Fairy-tale Land: Italics_

Storybrooke: Normal

 _Hayley was hiding under the bed as she heard her father calling for her, the door to the girls cabin opened and Hayley could see her father's feet walk around the room as he looked for his daughter, "Funny…I could of sworn there was a newly ten year old in here" she heard him mutter, Hayley held in the giggle that was forcing its way up. The only sound for a moment was her father's feet on the wooden floor, they stopped and suddenly Hayley felt her feet been grabbed hold of and she was pulled out backwards from under the bed, "Gotcha!" he said playfully, then began to tickle his daughter, Hayley couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out in a fit of giggles, "Papa! Stop it!" she cried through her laughing. After a moment her father stopped and Hayley sat up right, "Happy Birthday luv" he said, Hayley smiled and hugged him, "I don't have yer present yet, but I'll be getting it tomorrow when we land" he told her, Hayley smiled and nodded, the door to the cabin opened again and they both looked round to see her mother come in, "Happy Birthday darling" she said as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her gently, Hayley hugged her back, "Come on, there's food in the galley" her father said, he then picked up his daughter over his shoulder and carried her out of the cabin, Milah followed behind._

Lizzie woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing, she moaned as she reached and turned it off, she then lay there for a moment before pushing back the covers with her feet and then got up, she yawned and stretched before standing up and walking over to the window to draw back the curtains. She looked out over the streets of Storybrooke before finally resting her eyes on the clock tower. She did a double take when she saw it, the clock was showing it was 8oclock, 'Strange' she thought to herself, that clock had never worked, it hand been broken for as long as she could remember.

After a moment of staring at the clock she shook herself and then headed out of the bedroom and into a small shower room to get ready. Once she was showered she headed back to her room and got dressed. Just as she was brushing her hair she heard her mother calling along the corridor, "Elizabeth! Are you ready?" she asked, "Yeah, be right there" the girl called back, she then picked up the hair dryer and began to blow dry her hair.

When she was done she picked up her school bag and headed on out of the room, along the corridor and into the kitchen, "There are a couple of pieces of bread to toast" her mother told her, Lizzie nodded and went over to the toaster, she took out a slice of bread and found it mouldy, she grimaced and then took a knife and began to cut and scrape off the mould. Five minutes later she was munching on a very small, stale piece of toast, "I'm sorry there isn't much" her mother said, as she herself was making a cup of tea with an already used teabag, "But I just had enough for the rent this month" Lizzie just shrugged, "Oh yes, I'm working late tonight, would you give the money to the landlord when he comes round" he mother asked, Lizzie nodded, she finished her toast and then filled a glass of tap water, she took a few big gulps and then walked over to her mother, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, she then picked up her school bag and headed to the door, "Have a good day" her mother called as Lizzie walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

 _They docked during the night and when Hayley woke next day she found her father had already gone ashore. The girl got herself washed and dressed, then headed up on deck. She stood by the side of the ship, waiting for her father to return, Milah saw her daughter and went over to her, "He'll be back soon" she told her, knowing the girl was waiting for her father, Hayley looked up at her mother, smiled and then went back to watching the docks._

 _Finally she saw her father striding back towards the Jolly Roger, Hayley smiled excitedly and rushed down the ramp to meet him, as soon as she reached her him he held out his arms and lifted her off the ground, "Hey, little rascal" he said as he hugged her, he kept Hayley in his arms as he walked up onto the ship, her mother came over and kissed him softly, Hayley was then placed back down again, "Alright, I believe I owe you a birthday present" her father said, Hayley smiled and began to jump up and down excitedly, "Stand still, holding out yer hands and close your eyes" he told her, Hayley did as he said, after a moment she felt something light and delicate land in her palms, the girl opened her eyes and looked down to find a sheath, Hayley smiled as she held it properly and drew out the sword; it was a thin, light and delicate blade with a beautiful finished handle, Hayley examined it all over and then looked up at her father, "Thank you Papa! I love it!" she cried, he smiled but her mother looked concerned, "Killian, a sword, really?" she said, "What, kids gotta learn how to take care of herself" he replied, "Can you teach me Papa?" Hayley asked excitedly, he smiled, he placed his hand on his daughters head softly, "Sure, luv" he said, Hayley smiled, she then clipped the sheath onto her belt and held the sword out in front of her, her father then drew out his own sword, "Right, so stand with one foot in front of the other" he began, demonstrating as he did, Hayley did as he said, "Hold out your sword arm like this" he went on and Hayley again did as her father told her, "And the other arm slightly behind" Hayley did this also, "Right, now try and block my attacks" her father said, he then lunged forwards with his sword, Hayley held her own sword up and clashed blades with her father, "Good, now again" he said as he once again lunged at her and Hayley once more clashed blades, "Okay, now you try to come at me" he told her, Hayley lunged towards her father and he easily blocked her, she tried again but he blocked again, Hayley then tried at a low angle, she hit the flat of the blade off his leg and he stumbled for a moment, "Nice job" he said proudly, "I think that's enough for today" her mother cut in, "Aw…Mama…" Hayley moaned, "You can practice some more another time" she told her daughter, Hayley sighed and placed the sword into its sheath, "You did good luv" her father told her, as he shook her shoulders gently, Hayley smiled quite chuffed with herself._

The bell rang, signalling the end of school, Lizzie packed up her books and swung her bag over her shoulder then headed on out of the building and up the street, she began to contemplate what she would make for dinner tonight, she was sure there was some pasta left in the cupboard, she could make some kind of sauce to with that. She stopped off at the general store and after scraping together all the change she had, she went into the store and began to collect up some ingredients she needed, when she reached the checkout and the cashier had rung through her items she found she was a few pence out, "Sorry, I can't make exceptions" the cashier said, Lizzie began to panic, "Please, can't I just pay you the odds another time?" she pleaded, the cashier shook his head. Just then there was a voice behind her, "Here, I'll make up the odds" Lizzie turned towards the voice, standing there was Miss Blanchard, one of the teachers at her school, Miss Blanchard leaned forwards and laid some coins down on the counter, next to Lizzie's pile of coins, the cashier gathered up the money and counted, "That's just right" he said, as he deposited the money into the till, Lizzie picked up her bag of food and then looked at Miss Blanchard again, "Thank you" she said gratefully, the women smiled, "It's my pleasure" she said, Lizzie smiled and then headed on out of the store and back home.

" _And step forward, back, forward, and back. That's it you're getting it" the man said, Hayley fought back all his attacks he threw at her, she then managed to knock the sword right out of his hand, "Nice work, bit more practice and you could almost be as good as your father" the man told her, Hayley smiled, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah…only don't tell him I said that" he told her, Hayley nodded and then placed her sword back into its sheath and went over to the edge of the ship, "Where are Mama and Papa?" she said, "They'll be back soon" the man told her, Hayley kept watching the shore._

 _Finally she saw them; Hayley smiled brightly and then frowned, noticing something was wrong; her mother seemed to be supporting her father up onto the ship, "Papa?" Hayley said as her parents both came aboard, "Hayley, go below deck" her mother told her, "Milah, what happened?" one of the crew asked, "Fetch some water, get me that prisoner from below deck, along with the booty carried, now" her mother told him, "Bring up the prisoner!" the man called, Milah set Killian down and Hayley, ignoring what her mother had told her, rushed over to her father, "Hayley, go below deck like your mother said" he told her, Hayley hesitated for a moment but did as he said and went towards the stairs, but she didn't go all the way down, she stayed to listen, "Well, well, well. Seems you've finally found the family, you could never have with me" said a voice Hayley had never heard before. Just then the crew member who had gone below brought a man up on deck and he gave something to her mother, who then went over to the stranger and showed him._

 _Hayley stared at this man; he wore all leather, his hair was a mess of brown and his skin was all scaly, he went to take the thing her mother was holding but she moved her hand away from his reach and tossed the object to her father, who caught it, "You asked to see it, now you have" he told the man, "Do we have a deal?" her mother added, "Can we go our separate ways?" she asked, "Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I, move on? Perhaps, perhaps" the man said as he began to walk around the ship, "I can see you are, truly in love" he then turned to face her mother, "Thank you" she said and then turned away from him, "Just one question" the man added, "What do you want to know?" her mother asked as she turned back to the man, "How could you leave Bae?" the man said firmly._

 _There was a pause for a moment, suddenly one of the ropes broke free, "Do you know what it's like, walking home that night?" the man said, "Rumple…" her mother began, "Knowing I had to tell our son " the man continued, "Please…" her mother tried again, "That his mother was dead" the man finished. Hayley snuck up on deck and crept a little closer, "I was wrong to lie to you, I was the coward I know" her mother began, "You left him! You abandoned him!" the man shouted, "And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that" her mother said, "Sorry isn't enough!" the man shouted, Hayley looked from her mother to the man and back again, "You let him go!" the man said firmly, "I let my misery cloud my judgment" her mother said, "Why were you so miserable?" the man said, "Because I never loved you!" her mother told him firmly._

 _There was another pause, then suddenly the man stuck his hand into her mother's chest, "Milah!" her father cried, he went towards her mother but the man waved his hand and Killian was thrown against a pole and strapped there, "Mama…" Hayley said fearfully, the man then looked over at her for a moment, "Hayley, go below deck!" her father cried to her but Hayley was to terrified to move, the man then turned his gaze back to her mother and he slowly pulled out her mother's heart. Her father got free from the bonds and he rushed over to her mother, catching her before she hit the ground, Hayley crawled over to them, "Mama…" she whispered fearfully, Milah took her daughter's hand and squeezed it gently, she then reached her hand up to Killian's cheek, "I love you…" she whispered to him, Hayley looked over at the man who was still holding her mother's heart, she then looked back at her mother, she gave a gasp and then closed her eyes and her chest lay still, as she fell limp in her father's arms, he gently laid her down onto the deck, "No, no, no…" she whispered, "You may be more powerful now demon, but you no less cowered!" her father said firmly to the man, Hayley shuffled over a little more so she was right at her mother's head and she shook her slightly, "I'll have what I came for now!" the man said firmly, Hayley looked over at both the man and her father, who was now on his feet in front of the man, "You'll have to kill me first!" her father said firmly, "I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you sonny boy" the man said, then with one swift motion he sliced off her father hand, "Papa!" Hayley cried as he fell to his knees and cried out, the man then reached down and picked up the severed hand, he then knelt down in front of her father, "I want you alive, because I want you to suffer like I did" the man told him, he then stood up and backed away from Killian and he put away his sword._

 _Hayley was on the verge of drawing her own sword, she had just stood up and pulled it out of the sheath when her father picked up a hook that had fallen and charged at the man, he stuck the hook right into his chest, the man didn't even wince, Hayley stood watching, her own sword held out in front of her, the man just laughed, "Killing me is going to take a lot more than that dearie" he told him, "Even demons can be kill! I will find a way!" her father said firmly, "Well good luck living long enough" the man said, then in a puff of red smoke he vanished, the hook that was stuck in him fell to the floor, her father bent down and picked it up with his remaining hand, Hayley dropped her sword and knelt down beside her mother's body, her father walked over to her and knelt down, "Don't worry, we'll get that demon for what he's done" he told her, she looked up at him and then back at her mother._

Lizzie was sat at home browsing through her sketchbook, she often liked going round town sketching the landscapes and sometimes the people of Storybrooke, her mother had once said to her she should sell her sketches or draw for commissions, but Lizzie never believed her drawings were good enough for that. She came to a double spread, on one page was the drawing of a beautiful woman and on the page next to that was the drawing of a young boy; he must have been around thirteen or fourteen. Lizzie frowned as she stared at them both; she could not remember drawing either of these pictures. Just then there was a knock at the door, Lizzie got up from the table and when she answered the door she found Mr Gold on the other side, "Hello dear" he said to her, "Is your mother at home?" Lizzie shook her head, "She's at work" she told him, "Oh Right, well I'm just here about the rent" he told her, Lizzie nodded and then turned and went off into the other room, she picked up an envelope from her mother's bedside table and then went back to the front room, where she found Mr Gold had let himself into the house, Lizzie frowned but said nothing as she walked over to him, "It's all there" she told her, "Yes, of course it is dear" he said as he took the envelope from her, she then caught him looking down at her sketchbook, "Interesting pictures" he said, "Who might that be" he asked, Lizzie hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to say that she doesn't actually remember drawing these, so she made something up, "The women's a friend of my mother" she explained "And the boy's…a friend from school"

There was silence then, in which time Mr Gold stood studying her face for a moment and then looked down at the sketched picture, after a moment he nodded "Very well, I must be off" he said and then turned and walked back towards the door, Lizzie followed him and then shut the door once she was out.

 _Hayley watched as the men lifted her mother's now wrapped up body and let it slide off into the water, she then went over to the side of the ship and looked out to sea, tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her father, he didn't say anything but just squeezed her shoulder gently and then turned to go up towards the helm, "Hey! Hey!" she heard someone cry, Hayley turned her head and saw the prisoner from before, she watched as her father went over to him, Hayley however turned her head away and zoned herself out of everything around her. It was only when her father called to her that she came back to the present, she looked round just as her father threw something into the ocean, Hayley followed the throw and suddenly a great whirlpool was created in the water, "Get ready to set sail mates!" her father cried as he made his way up to the helm, Hayley hurried after him, "There's bumpy seas ahead!" Hayley reached her father just as he picked up the hook from before and he clicked it into the holder that was now on his stumped hand, "Where are we going Papa?" she asked him, as she held onto the side of the ship to stop the wind from knocking her over, "Neverland!" he said as he turned the helm with his one hand and sailed the ship towards the whirlpool, Hayley looked over towards the rushing water, feeling both afraid and excited._


End file.
